


The spread of the bimbo curse (up for adoption)

by bionicbellaswan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mind Control, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bionicbellaswan/pseuds/bionicbellaswan
Summary: Susan Bones let's a fantasy get out of hand
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The spread of the bimbo curse (up for adoption)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a alternate universe where the Triwizard tournament never happened, also the story takes place in sixth year

Susan Bones was laying in bed unable to get to sleep because she was thinking about a spell running rampant in France that was turning people into mindless sex slaves, and thinking about it made her want to become a bimbo sex slave she was trying to come up way to do so without her Aunt Amelia finding out about she was about to do when a owl carrying a package arrived.

Quickly checking out the package there was a note explaining that her wish was going to be granted and inside the trunk was a vanishing cabinet and it should be placed in her room and send a reply when she did so.

After a few seconds she got the trunk into position she sent her reply though the cabinet, and she didn't have long to wait when three individuals came threw and introduced themselves as the Delacours and proceeded to get down to business with Susan explaining where her aunt was and proceeded to give Mr Delacour a blowjob while Apolline and Fleur went to fetch Amelia.

In Amelias room she unexpectedly woke up and before she could do anything her mouth was immediately gagged her wrists and ankles were bound and was dragged into her nieces room and was tied up on the bed and began to say once her mouth was freed, "I demand you let me go at once you are all an serious trouble" at that point a pair of lips made contact with her's and she felt something go down her throat and her ass and tit's got five times bigger and felt her mind begining to shrink before she had no independent thoughts left.

Meanwhile Susan was busy with a cock in her mouth and a voice saying "listen and obey listen and obey" after a few minutes she was told to stop sucking and was told to kiss Fleur which she happily did so and like her aunt she was incapable of independent thought and the same bigger ass and tits then along with everyone else proceeded to find new targets.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to put this story up for adoption, let me know if you wish to take it


End file.
